Taurethrim Pyramid
Tauredain Pyramids are large Tauredain brick pyramids that spawn in the Jungles of Far Harad. The pyramid is a huge maze dungeon, made difficult by the fact that it is impossible to break through, due to the banner protection. Structure Tauredain pyramids are made out of Tauredain Brick, with highlights of obsidian Tauredain Brick, and Golden Tauredain Brick. There is also a gold version of the pyramid, with the same highlights. They are banner protected, so the player can't place or break blocks to get to the bottom levels or cross the lava lake. At the top of the pyramid, there is a staircase leading into a small room. There is then a maze of thin corridors, six blocks in height, until a hole in the floor leads down to a larger maze section. This larger maze is shorter, only two blocks in height, and it too has a hole in the floor that leads to a large corridor that goes around the center staircase, which brings the player to the third maze level This level has wide corridors, three blocks by three blocks, that is a lot easier due to it's size, but has lots of Tauredain dart traps- up to a full stack's worth or more. This level has a trickier design, albeit shorter. The mazes are all generated using an algorithm in the mod's code, so each pyramid has a different maze. In this level the player has to find some stairs that lead down to a large open room full of lava with Tauredain brick edging, and Tauredain bricks dotted throughout the field of lava, that has to be crossed by jumping from one stone to the other until the players reaches the center, no water or blocks can be placed because of the banner protection. At the center of that room, a raised island of Tauredain bricks can be found, with 4 Stone Chests, and a Tauredain banner on a gold block, with its self protection turned false, so it can be broken. GoldPyramidB25.png|A golden pyramid. TauredainPyramidBigMaze25.png|A section of the large maze, notice the dart trap. TauredainPyramidExterior25.png|The exterior of your standard pyramid. TauredainPyramidSmallMaze25.png|A section of small maze. TauredainPyramidHeart25.png|The center of the pyramid. TauredainPyramidAboveB25.png|An aerial view of the first level of a stone pyramid Loot The Tauredain Pyramid has 4 Stone Chests in its final room, as well as a gold block that a Tauredain Banner rests upon. The chests contain: *Iron Ingots *Bones *Tauredain Equipment *Golden Tauredain Equipment *Coins, all values *Pouches *Skulls *Tauredain Horns of Conquest *Lapis Lazuli *Bronze Ingots *Gold Ingots *Gold Nuggets *Silver Ingots *Silver Nuggets *Tauredain Darts *Poisoned Tauredain Darts Aside from that, the pyramid itself has quite a few Tauredain Dart Traps, which are also full of Tauredain Darts, and those can be looted once the banner is destroyed. There are also large numbers of obsidian and gold Tauredain brick scattered around. It is important to know that the banner has self-protection off, so you can easily break it to claim your loot. Variants So far there are two known variants of the Tauredain Pyramid: *Stone pyramid: This pyramid is made of the regular Tauredain Brick, and is more common. *Gold Pyramid: This pyramid is made out of the Golden Tauredain Bricks, and is significantly rarer than the normal variant. Approximately 1 in 20 pyramids are golden. Category:Structures Category:Tauredain Category:Harad Category:Far Harad Category:Looting